Piracy
by fraudulentKnavery
Summary: Piratestuck/humanstuck (sort of) AU. John is just a boring, small port town kid with a group of rowdy friends. What happens when he and his friends all get kidnapped, but by different people? Read and find out! Full summary and vague explanations inside. Rated T for now, but may change later. -FK
1. Intro

John reveled in the bright sunshine and light breeze of early autumn. It truly was a beautiful day. Too bad he had to stay inside all day.

John worked at the local bookstore, which was at the back end of the town, furthest from the port and nearest to the mountains. It surely was a peaceful place, but never very exciting. John loved the adventures and action in his favorite books, and wished that he could be a part of them. John helped everyone that came to the small shop, from toddlers who had just begun to read to well-educated and wise philosophers and mathematicians. He had read each and every book in the store at least twice over in his free time, so he knew all of the information sealed between the covers.

He was currently on his way to work, in fact. The vibrant autumn sun beat down on his back, warming him in the early morning chill.

"Agh!" he cried out as the presence of another person appeared on the back of his slim figure. He tumbled down onto the dusty cobblestone.

"Hey, John!" a peppy female voice said.

"Ja-e geroff mr!" John attempted to shout, but his face was firmly pressed to the ground. "Jade!" he yelled more clearly. She quickly hopped off of him.

"How you doing, John?" Jade asked cheerfully. Jade was John's cousin and one of his best friends. She lived alone up in the mountains outside of town. John had asked Jade many times if she would like to live with him and his father, but she always politely declined.

"Fine," he answered bluntly.

"You should skip out on work today."

"I can't."

"But it's the same people every day."

"No, new ships come in every Tuesday, and guess what day it is?"

"Tuesday," Jade frowned.

"So people will come to the bookstore today and mister English is sick."

"But John!"

"No, Jade," she flashed some puppy-dog eyes and John gave in, "If you really want to, you can come with me, as long as you don't bother me."

"Sure thing!" she brightened up and followed John to the bookstore.

The store was especially crowded today with scholars and noblemen. _This ship must have been some sort of royal expedition_ , John thought. He hurried to assist everyone in the store as well as he could. Jade lounged in one of the arm chairs next to the fireplace reading a book on astrology.

The day was mostly quiet and peaceful until one Dave Strider strode into the shop.

"Hey, Egderp," Dave smirked. John looked around the customer he was attending to and grimaced.

"What do you want, Dave?" John asked.

"A little birdie told me that you and Jade were hanging out here, so I decided to pay a visit," John hastily finished with his customer and glared at the cool kid. At that moment, the one and only Rose Lalonde, Dave's step sister, entered the shop. "And there's the little birdie now," Dave finished.

"You've been spying on us, Rose?!" Jade screeched.

"No…," Rose trailed off.

"You're a terrible liar," Jade pointed out

"I can be a fabulous liar when the matter is important enough, but this one isn't, so I see no need to lie," Jade raised her eyebrows, "Yes, Jade, I was spying on you because I was bored. I decided to stir up some trouble."

"Trouble is well stirred, baked, and decorated, and is ready to be served," Dave said ironically.

"Guys, there are customers!" John hissed at the other rowdy young teens, but as he glanced around the store, he saw that no one was there except him and his friends, "You drove the customers away!" he shouted.

"Chill, man. There was only that one guy that you were helping in here when I got here," Dave said, "Why don't we leave this hovel and go somewhere fun?"

"We can go to the waterfalls over by my house," Rose suggested.

"Oh yeah!" Jade exclaimed.

"I can't," John said.

"Stop being such a party pooper, John!" Jade cried.

"Yeah, John. Are you allergic to fun or something?" Dave jeered.

"Ugh, fine. It's almost time to close up the shop for today anyways," John sighed.

With that, he and his rowdy group of friends left the small bookstore and went to Rose's house.


	2. Nightmares and Teen Angst

**AN: Here's chapter two (finally). The plot starts picking up in this chapter but the excitement hasn't started yet ;). I've decided that I'm going to attempt to update my story within a comfortable span of two weeks, so please be patient with me, I haven't given up on this. I didn't edit this so oops whatever. Hope you like it! -FK**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck (I'm hopeless with a drawing tablet and technology) or its characters, but I do own my story idea and if anyone takes it without asking, I will find you, and I will end you (figuratively).**

Today was John's fourteenth birthday, a very special day of growth in which one goes from being an awkward and naïve thirteen-year-old (which is practically still a pre-teen) to being able to confidently take on the title of teenager. John was the youngest of his friends by a few months, but he was still excited to find out what his best friends had gotten him.

He left his house and went to his job at the bookstore like any other day, except today he hoped that one of his friends would visit him. He walked down the street and saw Jade, but something was different about her. Usually, she'd be bouncing and smiling and cheery, but today she wore a grim expression and her trusty rifle at her back.

XXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxx

Dave woke up in a strange place that he only very vaguely recognized. He sat up slowly, searching his surroundings and preparing to strife. He stood and glanced around the room, looking for any clues hinting to where he was. A silhouette appeared in the doorway. Dave crouched at the ready for a strife. The person in the doorway moved forward and switched on the lights.

It was Rose. Dave stood up, embarrassed, but he obviously didn't show it.

Dave remembered why he was in this strange place. Rose had asked him the day before if he would stay over at her house for the night. She said the she felt nervous for today. Dave didn't understand why, but he had gone with her, just to calm her nerves. When he had asked her why she was so nervous, she had gone on some schpeal about her "seer powers" and what they let her see. Dave hadn't listened to any of it, deeming it to all be far-fetched and lame, but after last night, he began to get just a bit nervous himself.

He had dreamt of yet another version of himself dying. He hadn't had these dreams for about a month now, but this one especially worried him. Instead of him dying in some odd and unrealistic way, like falling into a pit of lava or getting stabbed by some sort of dog-bird-man-beast, this time he dreamt of being kidnapped and tortured to death by two men in purple. Dave knew it could be nothing, but it very well could be something.

"Hey, Rose," he finally acknowledged her presence.

"Hello, Dave. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," he lied.

"Are you hungry?"

"Hella."

"Then let's go eat," she led Dave downstairs. "My mother is gone on vacation for the week, so we're here alone."

"Meaning…?"

"Meaning that we don't have to avoid my mother. What would you like?" Rose began pulling items out of cupboards.

"Whatever you're having."

"Wonderful. Go wait over in the living room while I cook," Rose gestured towards the spacious living room before she delved into the refrigerator for ingredients.

Dave walked over to the living room and sat down on the sofa next to some sort of stuffed creature. He waited for Rose to finish, listening to her shuffling around in the kitchen.

CRASH!

Then silence.

It came from the kitchen. The entire house was quiet. Suddenly, Dave's breathing was too loud. His heart was hammering in his chest.

"Rose?" he tentatively called out. "Rose!" he yelled this time. No answer. He stood up and walked into the kitchen. There was a shattered bowl and batter all over the floor, but no Rose.

A hand slipped over his mouth, and another wrapped around his abdomen and arms. He struggled to get away, but the hand over his mouth held a cloth containing some sort of chemical. Dave felt his movements becoming sluggish as his vision began to blur.

The world went dark.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxx

"Jade?" John asked. She turned to face him. "W-what's going on?"

"Something bad is going to happen today," she said.

"What?! How do you know?"

"Bec told me."

"Bec is a dog, Jade."

"I just know, okay?" Jade seemed to be getting annoyed.

"No happy birthday, then? Just a 'today sucks and I'm overreacting'?" John asked sarcastically.

"Happy birthday," Jade deadpanned, "We need to get moving," she began walking and John followed.

"To where?"

"My house."

"But that's all the way up in the mountains!"

"It's the safest place," Jade insisted.

John stopped.

"No, Jade. I don't know what's wrong with you, but you need to wake up or something. I'm going to work, and none of your 'bad omens' or whatever are going to stop me," John finished with a sense of finality. He turned and walked towards the road that led to the bookstore.

"But-," Jade tried, but John had already turned the corner. She decided to just follow him and accompany him at the store to keep him safe.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxx

John arrived at the store, frustrated and angry. There were only a few customers in the store today, so he seemed to have an easy day in front of him, as long as he could keep himself from blowing up in someone's face. He hurried to assist everyone there as quickly as he could so he'd have more down time.

As he finished with the last person, Jade entered the shop. John glared at her as he handled the purchase. As soon as the customer left, he turned to face her.

"Why are _you_ here?" he asked.

"I came to just, uhh, chill out here with you. Is that alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure," he grunted. She sat down in an armchair across from the one he was standing next to. She opened one of the books resting on the side table. John plopped down in the chair that he was previously standing next to and grabbed his own book. It didn't take long, due to the plushiness of the chairs and the warmth of the fire, for both to fall asleep.

 **AN: Read and review and follow and favorite and all that fun stuff PLEASE**


End file.
